


Beautiful Calamity

by epiphanybix



Series: Pynch College AU [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Ronan Lynch, Banter, College Student Adam Parrish, College Student Ronan Lynch, Fluff, M/M, Painting, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanybix/pseuds/epiphanybix
Summary: Ronan wants Adam to model nude for him. That's all.





	Beautiful Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is hella short but I didn't want to waffle on... enjoy!

When Adam Parrish had applied for college he hadn’t signed up for any nude modelling. 

“Ronan!” he groaned, hugging his robe tighter around himself. 

“Adam,” Ronan mimicked, taking Adam’s face between his palms, “you don’t have to do this you know.”

“I’d rather it be me than some super hot surfer dude,” Adam huffed, “how long will it take?”

“About five hours.”

“Definitely glad you’re not spending it with hot surfer dude then!” 

Adam bit his lip. Honestly, he didn’t know why he’d agreed to model for Ronan. Maybe it was the prospect of Ronan spending time with another naked guy. Or maybe it was the way Ronan had asked him, practically begging as he’d pressed kisses to his skin. 

Ronan’s hands slid from his face to his neck before sliding the robe from his shoulders. Adam’s face flushed as Ronan studied him, itching to cover himself up. But he stood his ground, awaiting his boyfriend’s verdict. 

“Beautiful,” Ronan breathed, eyes meeting Adam’s. 

“Says you,” Adam teased. 

“Hm,” Ronan smirked, “want me to… enlarge any aspects of your person?” 

“Asshole,” Adam muttered, “you weren’t complaining about size last night.”

Ronan flushed, “Hundreds of other students may be looking for something bigger, though. I’m only thinking of your pride, Parrish.”

“Wait- what? Hundreds of other students?” Adam frowned, perplexed as he replayed the sentence, but it still made no sense to him. 

“Didn’t I mention? This painting’s gonna go in our Fine Arts exhibit. Some of my other pieces are in there too.”

“I- what?” Adam was appalled, “you want everyone to see a painting of me... naked?”

“Hey, I like showing you off. You’re beautiful.”

“Your voyeur is showing.”

“Stop kink-shaming me. Now stand there, like, yeah like that, just, there. Perfect.” Ronan stood behind his canvas, head cocked to the side. His expression was soft, thoughtful as he concentrated, no need for his rough exterior when it was just the two of them. Adam loved this Ronan. Well, he loved Ronan all the time, but this Ronan, artist Ronan, was his favourite. Passionate, relaxed, expression alight with wonder and focus. This Ronan was the type that made Adam believe Gansey’s stories of the Ronan before Niall died. 

“Ronan?” Adam asked cautiously, not wanting to disturb his boyfriend’s state of concentration. 

“Parrish,” Ronan continued sweeping his paintbrush delicately along the canvas. 

“What else have you painted?” Adam was curious to know. Some nights, Ronan would spend hours at the studio, working on his paintings. Some nights he didn’t come back to the dorms at all. 

Ronan paused in his movements, a smile growing on his face, “come along to the exhibition and see.”

**

Adam walked through the gallery doors nervously. He was alone, Ronan having come an hour earlier to organise his mysterious artwork. Adam hadn’t seen a single piece, not even the one of himself. 

“Hey, you’re looking for Ronan Lynch?” a girl with lilac hair interrupted his thoughts, “you’re the guy in the painting right? It’s amazing. He’s really fucking talented.”

“I- yeah. I’m looking for Ronan.”

Adam followed the line of her pointed finger and saw the dark line of his boyfriend’s shoulders. He walked over, palms clammy. “Ronan?”

He turned around, eyes alight, “hey, Adam,” he held an arm out to the display behind him, “what do you think?”

Adam gasped in awe as he looked up at the array of paintings. Ronan’s creations almost had life to them, like he’d breathed them into reality. There was one bearing Aurora, her hair a hundred shades of gold that swirled behind her like a small ocean. And there, Matthew, the road to the Barns netted in his curls. And here was Noah, pale and pastel shades, shaking a snow globe filled with colour and light. Blue, skin and hair coloured like the ocean as tiny turquoise lilies bloomed in her hair. Gansey, golden and animated, a crown nestled on his brow, surrounded by hordes of ravens.

But the centrepiece was Adam himself. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed about his bareness. The painting was exquisite, Ronan’s talent so obvious, so effortless in each brushstroke. Adam’s lips were curved shyly in the picture, bare skin shaded green like sunlight filtered through leaves. Ronan had painted him in a forest, with tree roots curling around his ankles and vines twining his wrists, every branch a shade of tan or beige or dust. There was something ethereal and magical about it all. 

Adam turned to Ronan, beaming with pride, “you are the most amazing person ever. This? All these? Amazing. You’re amazing.”

Ronan’s smile was ferociously pleased, “you like them?”

“Like them? I love them, Ronan. They’re beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” Ronan’s smile was soft. Adam’s heart did a million things when he saw that smile.

“I fucking love you,” he grinned.

“Fucking love you too Parrish,” Ronan pulled him close and kissed him hard.

What Adam hadn’t noticed, however, was the plaque at the bottom of the painting.

‘Rosewood Fine Arts Winner, “The Magician” by Ronan Lynch.’

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened.. I started typing and wow.  
> Comment if you want Part 3


End file.
